My Pretty Sensei
by Lilou-chan-yaoiste4ever
Summary: Roxas est un jeune homme de constitution fragile, il vit avec son oncle et sa tante dans un coin paumé du pays. Un soir, en rentrant du lycée il assiste à un phénomène étrange... Le lendemain au lycée, un nouveau prof fait son apparition...
1. Chapter 1

_**My Pretty Sensei**_

**_Disclamer:_** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et de Please ! et Rumiko Takashi... en gros j'crois que c'est ça ^^

_**Personnages:**_ Axel, Roxas, Riku, Sora, Demyx, Kairi, Naminé, Cloud, Aérith, Zack, Tifa, Yuffie, Nomura, Marié, Miruru, Shampoo, Mr Yamada XD

_**Couples:**_ Axel et Roxas, Riku et Sora, Cloud et Aérith, Marie et Miruru (jme suis trahie !! XD).

_**Parentés:**_ Roxas, Cloud et Aérith; Axel, Tifa et Yuffie.

_**Attention !**_ Homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous, passez votre chemin. Merci de votre attention. ^^ Après "Combien ça coûte" (que j'n'ai pas fini !), voici une fic tirée des bases d'un anime que j'aime beaucoup mais dont je ne vous dévoilerai pas le nom avant la fin ! (sauf si je change d'avis !) Mais bon, j'pense pas non plus que ce sera vraiment dur à trouver ! X3 On peut dire que c'est un remix dans le même genre que "Remix" de Shirley no Gemini (que j'adore déjà après deux jours de contact sur msn !! XD) ça doit bien faire deux mois que je glandais pour mettre cette fic ici ! 8D Pour info, l'écriture de cette fic risque d'être aussi longue que l'autre ! Parce que j'ai pas le temps de revoir l'anime pour l'inspiration... Ouinnnnnnnn !! Si ça continue j'vais arrêter les cours rien que vous écrire mes fics !! XD (nan... c'es pas la meilleure solution... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !! tant pis j'me démerderai comme je peux !! XD j'vais me tuer à la tache pour vous !! x3 Quand je serai morte j'veux qu'on me brûle et qu'on répartisse mes cendres au Japon !! XD dans les sols du studio GHIBLI x3, chez les CLAMP et chez Yamane Ayano !! ZE BEST OF ZE YAOI DOUJIN !!!!!!! 8D XD, faut de toute urgence que j'arrête de baver devant ses mangas... J'vais niquer mon clavier XD )

P.S: Désolée d'avance pour les fautes ! TxT

SPÉCIALE DÉDICACE À MA COPINE SERYA-CHAN QUE J'ADOOOOOOORE !!! ET QUI N'ATTEND QUE MES LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS !!!! XDDDD

Bonne lecture ^w^

Chapitre 1

Le jeune garçon se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital, après avoir passer trois ans dans le coma…

Les infirmières se pressèrent de débrancher les appareils respiratoires et cardiovasculaires qui l'avaient aidé à "vivre" jusque là. La supérieure prévint les personnes de sa famille par téléphone. Le jeune garçon n'avait plus de parents (…), c'était son oncle et sa tante qui veillaient désormais sur lui. Ce dernier était de taille moyenne, de grands yeux ronds bleus azure, la peau assez pâle et des cheveux d'or. Lorsqu'il fut seul un moment dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il regarda autour de lui, l'air perdu, désorienté. Puis il se remémora le dernier instant qu'il avait vécu avant ce coma…

_Le lycée, le soleil se couche, le jeune blond est seul avec une autre personne dans une salle de classe, il déclare sa flamme à une jeune fille aux cheveux mauve, se nommant Shampoo. Cette dernière le repousse en lui riant bruyamment au nez en sortant de la classe… le blond, blessé au plus profond de son cœur sens son corps se refroidir, ses battements cardiaques ralentirent, sa vision se trouble… tout devient noir…_

"Roxas !"voilà comment se nomme le jeune blond, "Comment tu te sens ?" lui demanda un autre blond aux yeux bleus accompagné d'une jeune femme châtaine nattée aux yeux turquoise. Ces deux là venaient d'arrivés à l'hôpital, après avoir reçu l'appel de la supérieure.

"Cloud ! Aérith !" s'exclama Roxas en essayant de se lever de son lit. Mais il n'en eut pas la force. Ce fut alors les deux adultes qui se jetèrent sur lui pour l'embrasser, lui exprimer leur joie qu'il se soit réveillé.

_**Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !!!**_

"Bien, le cours est terminé, vous pouvez sortir." Annonça le prof à la classe. Une classe de seconde assez ordinaire dans l'ensemble. "Roxas ! Tu rentres avec nous ?" proposa une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn au blond. L'interpellé tourna son regard vers cette dernière en lui adressant un sourire timide. "Désolé Kairi, mais j'ai une course à faire. " lui répondit-il, "Oooh, c'est dommage !" ajouta la brunette. Roxas finit de ranger ses affaires et sortit en saluant ses amis. Dans le couloir du lycée un jeune châtain aux cheveux ébouriffés lui cria gaiement depuis la classe " À demain Roxas !!!", " Sora ! On n'est pas dans la cour!" lui dirent deux jeunes qui étaient avec lui "Oh ça va bien Riku et Naminé !". Au même moment il y eut un léger bruit de fracas dans la classe…"Eh Demyx ! T'as encore déraper sur l'estrade pour te manger le bureau du prof ?", "Ta gueule !!"… Roxas eut un rire pincé et finit par sortir de l'établissement.

Plus tard, après avoir acheter quelques packs de glaces à l'eau de mer, Roxas prit la forêt comme raccourci pour rentrer chez lui…enfin, chez son oncle ! La nuit commençait à tomber, Roxas pouvait voir de temps à autre une étoile filante entre les branches d'arbres. Lorsque la nuit fut complètement tombée ¾ alors que le blond était à mi-chemin ¾ il y eut un énorme grondement de tonnerre, comme si un orage approchait, ensuite il y eu des éclaires suivit d'une grande rafale… Pourtant il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel ! Roxas se sentit peu rassuré, il se mit à courir dans la forêt pour trouver un abris au cas où ! Il courait tout en regardant le ciel, sans pour autant se prendre les pieds dans une quelconque racine. Au bout de quelques minutes, le bruit s'arrêta. Roxas ralenti la cadence lorsqu'il arriva près du lac. Il alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe le temps de reprendre son souffle… "_Bizarre…_" se dit-il. Au fil des minutes, il commença à s'allonger dans l'herbe. Il faisait bon, le ciel était dégagé… Le jeune blond contempla les étoiles tout en mangeant une glace. Il se perdit dans ses pensées…"_Mon ami Riku m'a dit que l'univers était constamment en expansion. Il dit que l'univers est vivant…_" il fit un silence tandis que la brise vint lui caresser le visage. "_Moi j'ai l'impression que l'univers s'est arrêté…_" encore un silence, "_Selon moi, quand quelque chose s'est arrêté, elle se rapproche en quelque sorte de l'éternité. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que j'imagine l'univers…_" puis Roxas perdit doucement conscience comme s'il s'était endormi…

Pendant ce temps, quelque chose se passa au milieu du lac. Une sorte de bulle d'air géante se forma à la surface de l'eau. La bulle, accompagnée par le vent, traversa le lac à une vitesse fulgurante ! Produisant un sifflement qui réveilla Roxas. La brise s'accentua soudainement pour se transformer en rafale. Roxas essaya de protéger son visage de ses bras, mais la puissance du vent le propulsa au moins deux mètres en arrière ! Il atterrit violemment sur les fesses "Aïe ! … Je vois, je m'étais encore évanoui…!". Il observa le lac tout en essayant de se relever. C'est là qu'il vit un gigantesque tourbillon dans le lac qui était à peine à une dizaine de mètres de lui ! "C'est… C'est quoi, ça ?" Le tourbillon continuait de tourner, encore et encore, quand il rétrécit subitement avant de disparaître.

Roxas resta sans voix, avec une grimace indescriptible sur son visage, il s'éloigna doucement à reculons du lac. Tout en tenant bien contre lui sa course… Dans le court instant qui suivit, de la "poussière d'étoile" sortit du sol, elle était étincelante, luisante, Roxas ne voyant pas bien pensa de suite qu'il s'agissait de lucioles…(1) C'est alors qu'une silhouette apparut depuis cette lumière ! Plutôt de forme humaine, un homme sans doute. Cette personne était assez grande, dans une combinaison noire avait les bras dirigés vers le ciel sans pour autant êtres tendus, ses cheveux flamboyants flottaient dans l'air, ses yeux étaient clos et son visage pointait vers le sol avant de se redresser doucement en laissant apercevoir des yeux émeraudes…

_C'était le premier jour de l'été et c'était comme si, en moi, tout ce qui avait été immobile se remettait doucement en mouvement…_

Roxas courut dans les bois, il fui à toutes jambes ! Son corps et les arbres alentours baignaient dans une lueur rouge. Le blond trébucha et perdit sa course (2), il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. C'est alors qu'il se rendit comte qu'il était poursuivit par une PRNI ! (Personne Rougeoyante Non Identifiée ! XD) Le blond fut traversé de frissons et repartit de plus belle. Il courut à vive allure entre les arbres, mais, pour son grand désespoir, il regarda une fois de trop derrière lui. Il perdit "sa route" et tomba la tête la première dans le lac ! Il perdit conscience une fois de plus et coula au fond du lac… "Tu es Roxas ?" demanda une voix inconnue au loin. "Roxas ? Roxas !!", "Hein ?!" Roxas se réveilla en classe, Kairi était à ses côtés. Elle le fixait avec un petit sourire malicieux. "Ça va pas ? Tu t'endors dès le premier cours." Lui dit-elle. Le blond eu un petit rire nerveux avant de lui dire "Je manque un peu de sommeil." Kairi se pencha sur son bureau, le décolleté de son uniforme bien en évidence "Tu as étudié ?" demanda-t-elle au blond "Non…", "T'as fait quoi alors ?" s'enquit-elle,"Rien de particulier." Pendant ce temps, Demyx n'avait rien d'autre à foutre que de les mater. Quand Roxas s'en aperçut il se mit à rougir et commença à lui parler avec un sourire gêné "Euh, Demyx.", "Quoi ?", "J'étais au lac hier soir et ¾" "Pourquoi ?" le coupa Kairi, "Un truc à faire. Mais c'est pas important." Répondit le blond, puis il continua "Un tourbillon s'est formé au bord du lac, il y a eu de la lumière et…" Sora entra en trombe dans la salle de classe, un sourire débile aux lèvres (comme d'hab !), manifestement il avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer ! "Salut les gars ! J'ai des infos !" il traversa la classe en direction de Roxas et les autres tandis que Riku le regarda passer depuis son bureau et que Naminé écrivait la date au tableau. "Argh ! J'suis à la bourre !" marmonna le châtain. Riku, un argenté aux yeux turquoises, ne put s'empêcher de rire en lui déballant "Tu dis les choses dans le désordre !" Le châtain lui répondit avec un air charmeur qui fit rougir l'argenté "Oublie ça, c'est pas important ! Retiens juste que j'ai des nouvelles !" Kairi dit à Roxas d'un air blasé "Sora à toujours des nouvelles…!", "C'est pas vrai, hein ?" lui demanda Sora avec une tête de chien battu, ce qui fit rire Riku de plus belle.

"Sora, t'es vraiment un lycéen ?" demanda Naminé en brisant son silence habituel, "C'est toi qui me demande ça ?" s'enquit l'autre. Demyx demanda à son tour "C'est quoi ta grosse info ?" Sora sautilla sur place de joie, Riku put se rincer l'œil sur ses fesses par la même occasion, "Attention à vos oreilles, le vieux Nomura n'est plus notre professeur !!!", "Sans dèc ?!", "Si !! C'est pas excellent ça ?" Riku laissa échapper un "Ça risque d'être intéressant !", "Et encore t'as pas entendu le meilleur ! C'est un jeune qui va le remplacer.", "Un rat de bibliothèque ?" demandèrent Demyx et Kairi d'une même voix. "Non! Un jeune qui s'la coule douce ! Un peu extravagant." ajouta Sora, "Tu l'as vu ?" demanda Kairi, " C'est qu'une rumeur…" dit le châtain.

Roxas reprit enfin la parole, "C'est bizarre qu'un prof s'en aille au milieu de l'année sans prévenir…", "Ça change rien, pauv'nouille." Le coupa Sora, "Les cours sont plus intéressants avec un jeune prof !"

C'est alors que sans prévenir, Sora coinça la tête de Roxas entre ses bras pour la lui frotter avec son poing et lui dire d'un ton taquin "J'sais que t'es content ! Dis le que t'es content !"

Roxas en avait le souffle coupé, il était bleu jusqu'aux oreilles. "Ça va ! C'est bon !" tenta-t-il pour s'en défaire.

La sonnerie retentie dans le lycée, Sora serrait toujours Roxas de son étreinte assez puissante "Sora…! C'est l'heure…!" lâcha Roxas à moitié asphyxié.

Tout le monde s'installa à sa place, et attendant avec impatience de voir leur nouveau prof alors que Roxas se massait la gorge en se disant "_Peut-être que rien de surprenant ne va arriver…_"(3). Le blond regarda les arbres par la fenêtre. Il se sentit soudain prit d'un malaise, sa vue se troubla, tout devint noir… "_Oh non, ça va encore m'arriver si je ne…_" La porte de la classe s'ouvrit, laissant voir le dit nouveau prof. Il n'y eu plus un bruit dans la salle, à part les quelques soupirs et gémissements sourds. Tous les élèves étaient en train de regarder ce nouvel enseignant, tous, sauf Roxas… qui lui, regardait toujours par la fenêtre. Le dit prof referma la porte de la classe avant de s'avancer vers son bureau. Roxas quitta alors les arbres des yeux pour faire comme les autres.

Le professeur arriva à son bureau, Roxas avait l'air éblouit, fasciné par cette personne à la beauté incomparable. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant, ses yeux étaient émeraudes, une larme tatouée sous chacun d'eux en plus d'une peau saine qui avait l'air douce comme de la soie. Il portait un costard gris foncé, légèrement bleuté qui contrastait son magnifique visage et laissait deviner les formes avantageuses de son corps. Mais il avait l'air bloqué, il avait un peu de mal à se présenter, il balbutia quelques mots "Euh, … Je… Eh bien, voilà… euh…". Puis d'un air à la fois sérieux et timide, un doigt sur le menton, il ferma les yeux un instant. Il prit une craie et écrit son nom au tableau avant de se retourner pour saluer les élèves. "Bonjour à tous, je suis Axel Kazami votre nouveau professeur. J'enseigne le japonais moderne. Même si je ne suis pas à la hauteur, étudions dans la joie et la bonne humeur !" aucun élève ne bougea, ils étaient tous là en train de l'observer de la tête aux pieds (s'ils peuvent voir à travers le bureau ! ^^).

"Euh… J'ai dit une bêtise ?" Sora déglutit difficilement avant de se lever bruyamment de sa chaise et de crier tout content "Supeeeeeeeer !!! C'est trop cooooooooooooool !!!" ce qui déclencha un brouhaha général. "Eh, du calme s'il vous plait !" demanda Axel.

"Je devais vous faire cours pour la matinée, mais on va plutôt faire connaissance.", "Super, Monsieur !" C'est-ce qu'on entendait un peu partout dans la classe. Le regard de l'enseignant s'était posé sur Roxas. Ce dernier, était figé dans sa contemplation. "_Un nouveau prof…_"

À la fin de la journée, Roxas et les autres sortirent ensemble du lycée, Sora sautillait partout "C'est vraiment trop cool !! La vie à l'école vient de changer…! J'ai une de ces envies de vivre !" Demyx en profita pour dire "T'as vu Mr. Kazami ? Il a l'air vraiment très sympa. " Kairi de son côté, en compagnie de Naminé et Riku "Aah là là…ils sont insupportables !" Riku ajouta "On sait pourquoi.", "Il a l'air si cool." Ajouta Naminé d'un ton indifférent… "T'en penses quoi Roxas ?" demanda Kairi. "De quoi ?", "De Mr. Kazami."," Oh! Eh bien, il a l'air bon." Kairi lui demanda d'un air triste "Tous les garçons aiment les garçons ou quoi…?", "C'est pas ça, mais…" lui dit Roxas en rougissant de gène. "Ils ne comprennent rien." dit Naminé, "C'est vrai…" dit Riku. Naminé reprit "Sora est…" ce dernier la coupa en hurlant "J'en peux pluuuuuuuuuuuuus !!! J'en peux pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!! J'aime trop ma viiiiiiiiie !!!"

"LA FERME SORA !!!" lui cria Kairi.

La maison de Cloud était plutôt jolie, dans un style de campagne occidentale, les toits étaient rouges, au ré de chaussée ce trouvait un cabinet médical où travaillait Cloud, la cuisine et le salon, à l'étage se trouvait les chambres avec balcons, avec une vue sur le lac. Roxas se trouvait dans le cabinet avec son oncle, le plus jeune se trouvait torse nu pour une auscultation. Roxas, interdit, attendit le diagnostique de Cloud. "Tu vas très bien." Ce dernier lui dit également en enlevant son stéthoscope "Un peu de fatigue tout de même, ménage-toi." … "Cloud, hier soir, au lac, j'ai…" son oncle le coupa "Roxas, on m'a dit que tu avais un nouveau prof.", "Hein ?! Qui te l'a dit ?" demanda le plus jeune l'air ahuri, son oncle lui répondit de suite "Dans un petit village, les nouvelles vont vite !" Roxas ajouta d'un air démoralisé "Je ne savais pas…". Cloud le taquina un peu et finit par lui dire qu'il n'était pas assez curieux avant de lui demander comment il était. "Il va sûrement y avoir une visite médicale. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer !" s'empressa de dire Cloud, un sourire aux lèvres un poile malicieux. Cependant, Roxas lui gâcha son p'tit plaisir en lui disant qu'on n'en faisait pas dans son école. Il se rhabilla alors que Cloud boudait dans son coin "Je vois…" Ensuite, Roxas commença à monter les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre lorsque son oncle l'interpella en lui disant "T'es fragile, sers-toi de cette excuse pour l'amener ici !" mais Roxas lui répondit d'un ton froid et distant "PAS QUESTION." Cloud ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter "Roxas ! On t'héberge, nous, j'te signale !" il continua de divaguer alors qu'Aérith le regardait les sourcils froncés et un sourire pincé au lèvres "Tu nous doit bien ça! Enfin, je t'oblige pas mais…" Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par une gifle non contenue d'Aérith, "Laisse-le donc tranquille ! Tu l'ennuis !". Quand Roxas fut dans sa chambre il murmura "_Le fait qu'on soit parents, même éloignés, ça me dépasse totalement…_" Il posa son sac de cours sur son bureau avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre pour observer le lac un moment. En repensant à l'incident du lac il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé…

Il contempla un instant le lac avant d'abaisser son regard sur un camion à côté de chez lui… Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Axel porter des cartons d'emménagement dans un petit appartement juste à côté de sa maisonnette ! "Oh…!" Axel se retourna et lui adressa un sourire charmeur "T'es dans ma classe, non ?" Roxas lui répondit avec une tête stupéfaite "Oui, je suis Roxas Ringo." Axel lui annonça qu'il allait emménager ici, "On va être voisins ! … Enchanté !", "Moi de même."Le rouquin partit en direction de l'appartement pour y déposer ses affaires, le jeune blond l'interpella timidement, les joues légèrement rosées, "Euh,…", "Oui ?", "Je peux vous aider ?" Un léger silence se posa, enfin le rouquin sourit au blond et l'en remercia volontiers.

(1) T'as tout faux mon con ! ^^

(2) De toute façon les glaces sont foutues…

Lilou-chan, PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE !! REVIEWS !! ^0^ (sinon ze meurs... T.T)


	2. Chapter 2

REEEEEEEEEEEEE !! XD Je suis de retouuuur !! Pour vous jouez un mauvais touuuuuuuur !! :D (taggle Lilou...taggle...*s'autofrappe et se jette par la fenêtre*) Et oui :D comme j'ai enfin un peu de temps libre (une semaine avant mes vacances... il est 09:37 à l'instant où j'écris XD, mais ne vous en faites pas !! JE NE SECHE PAS LES COURS !!! XDDD) Je sais que j'ai mis le temps avant de mettre la suite, mais j'ai toujours pas pu voir la suite de l'anime pour écrire cette fic XDD en plus j'dois tout adapter vu qu'au départ ça parle d'un couple hétéro !! XDDD

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_Shirley no Gemini: _**Eh bien on peut dire que ces 2 jours se sont vachement prolongés ! XDDD on se quitte pratiquement plus dès qu'on se trouve sur msn X3 XDD Pour Roxy, il a rien "fait" de grave, en fait c'est dû à un problème de surplus d'émotion :D ce qui lui provoque des évanouissements dont les durées peuvent variées ^w^ ... L'"elfe"... XDDD tu peux pas t'en empêcher !!! XDDD T'es vraiment à fond sur _Le Donjon de Naheulebeuk_ !! XDD surtout que c'était mon surnom au collège :/ XD et pour **Poulet Sama** on va éviter de contaminer les lecteurs !! Ce serait bête qu'ils passent à autre chose que **Yaoi Sama **!! T.T XDDDD Pour Axel c'est sûr... si je l'avais comme prof jl'embarquerais direct à Las Vegas pour nous marier *_* Mais comme je suis sympa je le laisse à Roxas !! XDDDD Roxas était-il bourré au lac...? Eh bien jt'avouerais que j'en sais rien ! XD (jpense bien que non vu que c'est pas le cas pour le héros de l'anime XD). Côté voisin... C'est sûr que moi j'suis pas gâtée -_-' XDD

P.S: Désolée si je t'ai déprimé hier é_è c'est vrai quoi !! j'y peux rien pour les dessins et les baguettes XDDD on a pas eut la même vie XDDD

**_Okami89250:_** MAMAAAAAAAAAAAN !! 8D Ravie que tu sois mouillée... :'D XDD Pauv' chiens XD OUI !! 3 ans dans le coma !! Et je sais que malheureusement pour nous les fans de Roxas ça te fais plaisir !! :( XD Moi aussi j'aimerais bien, non... JE KIFFERAIS d'avoir Cloud comme tonton XDDD surtout quand on voit la gueule des miens !! XDDD Pour la _PRNI _ça m'est venu tout comme ça XD parce que je pensais aux ONVI XDD j'allais pas appeller notre beau goss l'OVNI !!! O_O Pour le passage du lac à la classe, j'ai pas compris non plus... :D C'est assez compliqué à expliquer XDD faudrait que tu vois l'anime mais comme tu sais pas lequel c'est et que je ne le dirais pas encore... XD T'es un peu emmerdée XDD Mr. Personne: "Mais... qui va remplacer Mr. Nomura ?! O_O" XDDD on s'le demande bien tiens ! XDDDD "Et PAN dans la gueule à Cloud !" XDDD ba oui !! c'est exactement c'qui s'passe dans l'anime !! XDDD La femme du médecin est très belle et pourtant son mari peut pas s'empêcher de parler d'autres filles XDDD j'te dis pas toutes les baffes qu'il se prend au cours de l'anime !! XDDDDD MAAAAAAAIS ??!! Oo Arrête un peu !! XDD ils vont pas baiser dès la première visite de courtoisie !! XDDD Oui ils vont décharger !! Mais pour la suite... XDDD j'en dis pas plus !! XDD a + sur msn ^^ XDD

**_Je dédicace ce chapitre à mes deux revieweuses que j'adore ^^ _**

Bonne lecture ^w^ et désolée d'avance pour les fautes à cause de ce p#"~n de clavier :D XD

Chapitre 2

Le camion de déménagement s'en alla en vrombissant, Axel et Roxas étaient face à face sur le trottoir, un carton se trouvait entre eux. Le rouquin dit au blond qu'il s'agissait du dernier, "Je m'en charge !" déclara Roxas. Axel l'avertit du fait que c'était lourd et qu'il contenait des affaires fragiles. "On la prend à deux ?" lui proposa-t-il, "OK!" s'exclama Roxas.

Derrière la porte de l'appartement d'Axel, on pouvait entendre les voix du rouquin et du blond... "Tout doucement...", "Oui..." (c'est vrai que ça peut porter à la confusion pour certaines XDDD) ... ""Il y a quoi là-dedans ?" demanda timidement le blond, le roux lui fit un clin d'oeil en lui disant que c'était un secret. Roxas se sentit rougiret perdit ses moyens. Il glissa accidentellement sur le parquet... Axel eut un hoquet de surprise, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux étalés par terre. Le carton voltigea à l'autre bout de la pièce... Roxas sur Axel... Ce dernier entre les jambes de Roxas, leur partie sensible l'une contre l'autre... Leur visage assez proches pour sentir l souffle de l'autre... ((*///*) XD) "Aïe...!" gémit sensuellement le rouquin. (*morte sur son clavier* XDDD) "Pardon!" s'excusa rapidement Roxas... "Roxas...", "Hum?", Axel le regarda amoureusement, et lui murmura "Je pense beaucoup à toi..." ... Il y eu un silence, le blond reprit "Hein ?", Axel continua, les pommettes en feu, "Depuis que je t'ai vu en classe... je pense à toi." C'est alors que le coeur de Roxas s'emballa, il rougit comme jamais "_Non, c'est pas possible...!_" pensa-t-il. "_Ce n'est pas..._", tout son corps trembla, ses joues écarlates, il s'effondra sur le rouqin. "Roxas?"... "Roxas?! Ca ne va pas? Roxas?" Le blond glissa sur le côté et se retrouva à même le sol. Ses yeux se fermèrent soudainement, une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa joue, "_Non... je m'évanouis... Je vais m'évanouir...anh..._" tout devint noir...

Roxas se réveilla alors que le soleil se couchait, sa tête était posée sur les genoux d'Axel qui le regardait intensément. "Tu es réveillé?" il lui avoua l'air inquiet "Marié t'a ausculté, mais apparemment tu vas bien. J'ai préféré te laisser dormir..." Roxas croisa son regard émeraude. "Marié?" ... le blond essaya de se redresser subitement mais le roux le retint par les épaules. "Pardon.", "Repose-toi", "Excusez-moi..." Il ferma les yeux, "En fait... Depuis que je suis petit, quand j'me sens mal... c'est comme si j'entrais en hibernation..."... il continua "J'ai l'impression de m'évanouir... Mais ça va mieux depuis quelques temps. Là, ça va!" s'exclama le blond "T'es sûr?", "Oui." dit-il en se relevant finalement. Roxas se posa un instant et s'aperçut qu'Axel le fixait consamment. "...","Tu as un problème?" lui demanda calmement le rouquin, "Non."

C'est tout ce que répondit Roxas qui détourna son regard, gêné. Après un court silence il leva brusquement la tête en direction du roux, son coeur manqua un battement. "Haa...!!" Axel prit un air grave... "... Tu te souviens donc... A propos d'hier soir." Son air inquiétant déstabilisa Roxas qui se mit à balbutier "Vous... Vous plaisantez?" ...Axel se leva bien droit devant Roxas. "C'était bien toi." Roxas se remmora dans l'instant ce qu'il avait prit pour un rêve... _L'apparition près du lac, la poursuite dans la forêt..._Roxas recula jusqu'à la fenêtre, il se tint aux cartons pour ne pas perdre son équilibre une fois de plus. Il continua à balbutir "C'est donc... vous... qui étiez..." puis il renversa malencontreusement un carton qui s'ouvrit, laissant voir des objets tous plus étranges et inconnus les uns des autres. Axel sursauta de surprise. Roxas prt peur en regardant une fois encore le roux avant deprendre la fuite vers la sortie. "ATTENDS !!" l'interpella Axel. "NON !!" cria Roxas. Le roux annonça d'une voix puissante "Marié, Pont Interspatial, Priorité Un !"

Lorsque Roxs ouvrit en grand la porte d'entrée pour sortir, une forte lumière blanche l'éblouit. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se trouvait au coeur d'un vaisseau spatial ! Le blond arrèta e courir et resta planté su place. Il regarda autour de lui, il y avait quatre couloirs, une sorte de noyau électronique géant flottait au dessus de lui. La salle était blanche et comportait quelques lumières rouges auour des entrées de couloirs. "C'est quoi cet endroit ?"... Evidemment, personne ne lui répondit. C'est alors que, derrière Roxas, la "poussière d'étoile" jaillit du sol métallique. Quelques secondes plus tard, Axel apparut comme au lac. Roxas sursauta de surprise et de peur en s'écartant de là ! Il déambula en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bloqué par le mur "Que se passe-t-il ?! Que me voulez-vous ?!" lui demanda-t-il l'air désespéré. Axel s'approcha de lui, en se déhanchant d'une manière que le blond aurait voulu moins sexy... "Pardon Roxas." Ledit garçon tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver une issue pendant qu'Axel continuait de lui parler ".. Une telle erreur dès mon arrivée ici risque de me forcer à repartir." A ces mots, Roxas se figea et s'adressa à Axel, droit dans les yeux, "Je ne dirai rien à personne !"... "Vraiment ?" Roxas ajouta sans hésiter "Vraiment. Je promets !" Le roux fixa intensément le blond de son regard émeraude, il murmura d'un air des plus sérieux alors que ses joues se mirent à rougir "Prouve-le-moi."

Il s'approcha de Roxas en même temps que sa combinaison s'ouvrit pour laisser se découvrir son torse musclé. Le roux enlaça Roxas en se ollant le plus possible à ce dernier ! Roxas se sentit très mal à l'aise, il était écarlate, il eut l'impression de défaillir à cause des frottements du roux contre son torse, "Mais...! Que faites-vous ?!!" Axel lui répondit tout en lui caressant lentrejambe, "Le manuel dit que sur Terre, les hommes sont friands de ce genre de chose." ... "Quel manuel ?!! Ca n'a aucun sens !!" Axel continua tout de même ses caresses. Roxas se sentit tout chose, il commença à glisser le long du mur, ses jambes le lâchaient, il tremblait de plaisir-ce qu'il aurait préféré éviter- c'est à ce moment là que sa main enclencha un interrupteur à ses côtés alors qu'il essayait de se défaire de l'étreinte du roux... Un passge s'ouvrit derrière lui. Le blond tomba en arrière en emportant le rouquin dans sa chute. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de douleur lors de leur impact avec le sol ! "Aïaïaï !!" le roux s'était durement cogné le coude par terre. Il se rendit compte que Roxas avait reprit la fuite en courant dans ce nouveau couloir !

Axel eut un petit rire "Il est plutôt vif." ... "Aaaah !! Marié ! On a un intrus ! Démarre la séquence d'urgence ! Priorité Un !" ordonna-t-il en regardant le plafond. Dans l'instant qui suivit, une alarme se déclencha, une voix enregistrée disait "**_Emergency, intruder, emergeny_**" alors que Roxas continuait de courir dans le couloir"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!" il coupa sa route et prit un autre couloir a sa droite, avant qu'une porte ne se ferme à l'entrée de celui-ci. Il continua de courir mais en vain. D'autres portes de séparation se fermaient **_devant_ **lui ! Le blond finit par se retrouver bloqué dans une partie du couloir. "Evidemment...!" il fit un léger demi-tour pour voir où il s'était retrouvé. Il remarqua un espace creux et noir de la taille d'une fenêtre dans le mur de métal.

Roxas s'en approcha. C'était vide. Il passa sa main dans le vide... Une barre verticale de lumière rougeâtre apparut puis devint blanche. Roxas sursauta de surprise "Aaaah !!" après une seconde d'hésitation, il ne put s'empêcher de toucher du doigt cette lumière... Cette lumière s'"affina" et laissa place à un plan virtuel du vaisseau ! Roxas resta bouche bée. Juste après ça, une nouvelle source de "poussière d'étoile" commença à jaillir du sol. Le blond le vit tout de suite et s'écria "Oh non !!" Mais ce dernier toucha malencontreusement un point du plan virtuel alors qu'il regardait la source de lumière derrière lui. Il s'en rendit compte assez vite car il fut à son tour submergé par une source de lumière sortant du sol ! Il disparut du couloir pour enfin apparaître dans une autre salle, plutôt sombre. Il s'approcha du balcon d'où il se trouvait et regarda autour de lui "C'est le centre de commande ?" A une vingtaine de mètre à sa gauche se trouvait une plateforme surélevant un poste de contrôle. Roxas alla s'asseoir à ce poste et se mit à trifouiller les claviers "J'appuie n'importe où." C'est alors que la voix d'Axel retentit à travers les haut-parleurs de l'écran de surveillance ! "Marié, indique-moi la position de l'intrus ! Priorité Un !" le blond ajouta dans son coin "Sans blague...!" tout en continuant de trifouiller les claviers. Soudain, une voix aigüe surprit le blond. "Naaaaaaaaa ?", "Hein ?!" Roxas se retrouva face à face avec une sorte mini poupée robotisée, dans le genre de **_Pikmin_** (4), avecune grosse tête toute ronde et des petits yeux globuleux qui pouvaient tourner dans tous les sens sur son **_visage _**; en plus elle planait dans le vide ens'accrochant à une sorte de bouée ! "Na nana nana na nanana ", "_Ca sait dire que ça ou quoi ?_" pensa Roxas. "Marié ! Indique-moi la position de l'intrus ! Priorité Un !", "Naaaaaaaaaa naaaaaaaa naaaaaa naaaaaaaaaaaaa " ... "Que...!" Marié ?!" murmura Roxas. Marié se posa sur le clavier devant l'écran de survellance et commença à taper quelque chose. Roxas paniqua et l'envoya valser par une baffe ! Marié tomba dans le vide avant l'impact avec le sol une dizaine de mètres plus bas. "Désolé !", "Aaaah naaaaaaaa...!", **_le_** pauvre petit Marié était **_out_**, il s'allongea sur le dos et laissa voir ses yeux qui tournaient dans tous les sens à cause du choc. Suite à ça, le vaisseau trembla de toutes parts. De son côté, Axel déambula dans le couloir à cause des secousses "On décolle ?!"

(4) J'adore Pikmin !! Mais j'ai jamais eu le temps de le finir quand il était sur Game Cube... T.T

Et voilà ! désolée pour ce chapitre que je trouve vraiment trop court T.T Mais à force qu'on me l'ai réclamé... jl'ai mis !! Tant pis !! XD "La patience est une vertue" XD moi je dis que ça vaut pour tout !! eh TOC Xp XDDD ( il est maintenant 12:04 XDDD, P.S: j'ai bien reçu ton message Shirley ! XDD Grrrrrr !! AXEL !! TU ME LE PAIERAAAAAS !! XDDD)

RDV au prochain chapitre ^w^

Lilou-chan, PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE !! REVIEWS !! ^0^ (sinon ze meurs... T.T)


End file.
